In the related art, in an unmanned vehicle (a moving body) which conveys a wagon truck, there is proposed one in which the periphery of the wagon truck is constantly monitored by a proximity detection device, and when the proximity detection device detects the proximity of an obstacle during the conveyance of the wagon, truck by the unmanned vehicle, the traveling of the unmanned vehicle is stopped (for example, refer to PTL 1). The unmanned vehicle emits multiple beams of visible light rays in the periphery of the wagon truck and renders a detection range of the obstacle detection such that it is possible to recognize an unspecified number of people in the vicinity thereof.
PTL 1: JP-A-09-185413